What happens now?
by ThisIDoBelieve
Summary: This is set after LS. Following the gang as they continue to go through their lives. What happens when someone gets married? Rated M for future Lemons/Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first FF ever so be nice! Hope you enjoy this first short chapter and review if you'd like! The title might change but otherwise, please enjoy! This is so exciting! Also, thanks to my beta reader, Hannah (przybyszewski) she's an awesome friend and you guys should check out her stories as well. So, I don't know what else to say in this so I'll let my writing do the talking!**

* * *

**One**

As I lay in bed, I can still feel Tasha's well-placed bullet striking my chest. Cringing from the painful memory, I moved closer into Dimitri's embrace. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I sucked in a breath when my chest tightened from the stitches that were still healing. I felt Dimitri's body tense up against mine and I sighed. Dimitri's quiet voice came out from the darkness, "Rose, are you okay?"

I turned over, ignoring the sharp pain in my chest this time, "Dimitri, I'm gonna _kill_ myself if I have to stay in this stuffy room one more day." Dimitri was again, exasperated by the morbid humor that I had resorted to over the last two weeks.

He got quiet as he undoubtedly thought of more reasons to keep me in this godforsaken room. He sighed, "Okay, then why don't you just hang out with Lissa tomorrow? You can stay off duty and take it easy." After I had convinced Dimitri that I would be safe out in the scary world of court for a couple of hours, we made a deal that I could go to lunch with Lissa tomorrow.

This being the best offer that Dimitri had given me in weeks, I agreed. Dimitri still wasn't too anxious about letting me out of the room too much. Earlier this week, I snuck out, just for a few hours of fun and my stitches opened…again. Why they didn't make those things more durable was beyond my understanding. Dimitri has basically put me on lockdown since then and I'm starting to feel like a caged animal.

In the morning, I woke up earlier than usual and took a shower to get ready for my first real outing in the last month. Though I normally don't take long showers, I let myself relax under the steady stream of hot water. As I walked into the bedroom, Dimitri sat up, his hair still messy from sleep. With a short towel draped around my body, I moved around the room, picking up clothes. As I glanced back at Dimitri, he smiled at me and stood up, walking over to where I was standing by the dresser. He kissed me, softly pressing his lips against mine and grabbing onto the back of my neck, playing with my still-wet hair. I pulled back from the kiss and smirked at him, dropping my towel, His eyes traced my body, taking in every curve.

"See something you like?" Echoing words that I had said before, though it seemed like a lifetime ago. He laughed at me, his eyes following me as I walked over to the closet pulling out a beat-up pair of jeans and a simple black tee shirt.

As his eyes trailed me, I sighed wistfully, "Too bad you won't have sex with me until these stitches are out." He cleared his throat as I moved closer to him and repeated, softly, "Too bad."

Dimitri leaned forward as if to kiss me on the cheek, but whispered, "Too bad my self-control is ten-times stronger than yours." He turned away from me and entered the bathroom, closing the door lightly. I pulled on my clothes and left the room before Dimitri came back out of the shower.

I met Lissa in her room ten minutes later, still a little angry from my heated encounter with Dimitri. As she let me in her room, I threw myself on the couch next to Christian. He looked over at me and raised one eyebrow, damn him.

"What are you staring at?" When he continued to stare at me, I glared at him, "You want a picture? It'll last longer."

With that comment, Christian started laughing, "Rose Hathaway makes a comeback? You know it's nice to see you not in hospital a bed. It felt wrong mocking you there." As he smiled at me, I stood up, grabbed Lissa's hand as we walked out of their suite.

Lissa was now looking at me as if I was the most amusing person in the world. "You know, I didn't realize how much I missed you and Christian fighting."

I grinned at her and we stepped into the elevator. "So, what is going on with you and Christian lately?" I raised my eyebrows at her, "I mean, I feel out of the loop."

She just shrugged her shoulders, "I feel like we're married or something. We live together, and have all of these responsibilities that other kids our age don't. I mean, I'm the _Queen_,it's just all sort of surreal."

The elevator doors closed behind us and we walked together towards one of the only restaurants in court. When we got seated, which only took a minute when they realized it was Lissa, despite the fact that they were crazy busy.

By the time we finished breakfast, most of the restaurant had cleared and we were sitting alone in a small secluded section. I smiled at Lissa, "So do you think he's going to pop the question?"

She just gave me a small shrug as we stood up and walked out of the front door. "I think he feels sort of like he has to. I want it to be his decision, not forced by this court bullshit. I think when the time is right, it'll happen, but for now, I'm content with just being with him."

Lissa and I parted ways on the elevator when I went to my room to relax for a little while. My stitches we're pulling at my chest, even though I would never admit that to Dimitri. I opened the door to find Dimitri laying out on the couch in the living room, reading his ever-present western novel. Though he must have heard me come in, he didn't make a move to acknowledge me. I sauntered over to the couch and rolled on top of his body, simultaneously throwing his book on the floor. He looked at me with an amused expression on his face and brushed the hair that had fallen in his face back with his fingers.

I leaned down to kiss him and he met my lips with a level of intensity that I don't remember Dimitri having. Our lips parted and I pulled his torso so he was sitting up. He wrapped his hands around my hips and pushed the fabric of my tee shirt up. Running my hands down his chest, I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pushed it up over his head and Dimitri did the same to my shirt.

When Dimitri could see the bandages that were hidden earlier, he stopped and gave me a small smile. He sighed, "Rose, you know I don't want to hurt you, and your stitches still aren't healed. I'm sorry, not tonight; I don't want to hurt you."

Feeling slightly rejected I rolled off of him and sulked into the bedroom, slamming the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Chapter Two is out earlier then I thought it would be! I love everyone who reviewed you guys are awesome! This Chapter really wouldn't be here without the help of Hannah and Ashley (Przybyszewski and Allthat101) They helped me through it :D Enjoy! REVIEW!**

* * *

**Two**

**CPOV**

Dimitri walked into the living room and threw himself down on the couch just as Rose had a few minutes earlier. Though we have gotten closer since he became my guardian, he was still quiet and reserved. I sat across from him in an armchair and leaned forward; ready to take notes from the man that Rose calls a sex-god when she thinks I'm not listening.

My palms were sweating; I could feel the cold clamminess of my hands. I wiped my palms on my jeans as I fingered the little black box in my pocket. Though I have planned out exactly what I want to say, I'm still nervous for her reaction. Dimitri stopped midsentence and stared at me.

I smiled sheepishly at him, "…What?"

"Christian, did you even hear a word I said?"

"Uh…yes?"

Dimitri shook his head at me and gave a long exasperated sigh, "So I take it you're nervous?"

"Yeah, you think?" I rolled my eyes at him and he stood up from the couch.

"I'm going to let _you_ figure this out on your own." Dimitri said and left the room.

He left me thinking over my course of action throughout the next ten minutes that I had to wait for Lissa to get home from her breakfast with Rose. I found myself pacing the floor, unsure of where to go with this. My plan was simple enough; I just wasn't sure when to drop the bomb on her. I want this to be something she remembers, not just a simple gesture. I could hear the pounding of my heart echo through the room. A key turned in the lock of the door.

Lissa walked in, shutting the door behind her. She walked into the room and slipped her shoes off by the door. I stood up to meet her and surprised her by pulling her into a kiss. I wrapped my hands around her waist and I pulled her body close to mine. We moved over to the couch and she pushed me down so I was sitting. She climbed on top of me, straddling me and her hands trailed down my chest, reaching down to my pants. I could feel her breath as she trailed her lips down my neck. My own breathing hitched as she found the button on my pants and began to unhook it.

My zipper slid down and her hand slipped into my boxers, feeling my growing erection. I felt myself shiver as she moved her hand over me. I whispered her name, unable to control myself as her fangs grazed my neck. I could feel myself swelling and like a sigh, I ruined everything.

"Lissa, marry me?" It sounded like a sigh and I caught myself a few moments too late.

She sat up, surprised at the sudden outburst, "What?"

Great, now I did it. I ruined everything, my whole plan. Did Lissa hear what I said? What am I going to do now? Should I pretend I didn't say anything? Should I ask the question now? What if she doesn't think it's romantic? Should I act like I was joking? Will she be mad if I'm joking? What if she gets mad at me no matter what? All of the incoherent thoughts brought me back to Lissa staring at me, eyebrows raised, wondering what I had said.

I looked at her with a blank expression, "What are you talking about?"

Lissa looked at me, now impatient, "You just said, but wait you can't…" she trailed off and looked at me expectantly.

I took an intake of breath and prepared myself for what could possibly be the most important moment of my life. I shifted my body off of the couch, falling to one knee; I fumbled for the little black box in my jean pocket. Pulling it out slowly, my hands started to shake and my palms grew more sweaty and clammy. I held up the box, popping it open and looked up at her with loving eyes, a small, soft smile spreading across my face.

"Liss, I just want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?"

Lissa looked down at me and nodded her head silently, the joy radiating off of her face. She put her hand out for the ring and I slipped it on her finger. Standing up to embrace her, I took two steps when I felt an abnormal rush of air. My pants fell down around my ankles. Laughter bubbled out of her and she reached her arms out to embrace me anyway.

* * *

**RPOV**

The banging on my door snapped me out of a perfect dream that consisted of Dimitri, me, and a bottle of suntan lotion. I rolled out of bed, hitting my head on the nightstand as I climbed to my feet. Throwing on my robe, I glanced out through the peephole in the front door. Lissa was standing outside, bouncing slowly on the balls of her feet. I prepared myself for the tornado that was Lissa and opened the door a crack. She grinned at me and I pushed the door open further.

Lissa strode into the kitchen and propped herself up on one of our bar stools, taking a doughnut from the Dunkin Donut box that was ever present on the kitchen counter. I raised my eyebrows at her and grabbed a chocolate glazed one for myself. Lissa took a bite, "Pho Phrostioan aind eyi ree gretting marrid."

I just stared at her, "Really? How do you think I'd understand that?"

Lissa swallowed and set the doughnut on the table, abandoning all sorts of napkins. She laughed at me, "Christian and I are getting married!"

My jaw basically dropped to the floor as I hugged her. My heart grew for her and I was happy for her as she finally got her happy ending. Wanting to know all the details, I made her launch into a full tale of when happened and how he did it. When Lissa told me he proposed right after we had breakfast, I had to wonder what took her so long.

"So, why wait a whole day to tell me? I mean, no offence, but you aren't very good at keeping secrets." I raised my eyebrows at her in a suggestive way.

Lissa's face turned a bright red as she blushed. "Well, you know me and Christian were….doing some things and we kind of got distracted. We weren't doing anything, like, inappropriate or in any way wrong…" she trailed off and smiled at me sheepishly.

"Alright Liss, let me see that ring, then!" I grabbed her hand and looked at the modestly cut diamond on her finger. It was beautiful. Lissa stayed in the apartment for a while before leaving to meet up with Christian for lunch. After getting the full run down of what happened between them last night, I think I've had enough of their romance tales for a little while. As I shut the door after she left, I went back to my room and laid down on the bed. I rolled over to find a folded up piece of paper on Dimitri's side of the bed. I grabbed it, unfolded it, and began to read.

_My Roza . . ._

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Let me know and review! :D Next chapter will be up within the week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! SORRY, I'm a horrible person. I normally hate when people take a while to update, and now I have become one of those people. Well anyway, it was nice to wake up in the morning to 12 emails about this story! The reviews also inspire me to write more! I hope you all are enjoying the story then. So, as a quick note, I want to let you know that the time frame of this chapter was confusing me, as VA is set in a backwards day. So I made the time a simple midnight. Make it what you will. I also added a little part of court because I couldn't think of where they should meet up. Anyway, without further ado, I give you chapter three! Woohoo! Review!**

**Three**

_My Roza,_

_I left early this morning and I didn't want to wake you. I'm on patrol all morning; meet me at midnight at the center of the square. I have a surprise for you._

_Love, Dimitri._

My mind raced. What on Earth could he be planning? I threw the thought away and went into the bathroom to get ready for Dimitri's plans. Taking my time, I showered and slipped into some sexy lingerie. Even though Dimitri was trying to be careful with me, maybe he'd change his mind once he saw me in this little outfit. Over the lace, I threw on a skintight dark red mini. I could already see Dimitri's expression when I walked in the middle of court with this outfit on. A devilish grin grew across my face as I could see him ripping the thin piece of fabric apart with his teeth. I put on makeup, a minimal amount so I didn't look like I was trying that hard, and I threw on a great pair of heels.

I checked the clock. Since I didn't wake up until 9:30, it was nearing midnight and I grabbed my purse. The distance of our little apartment from the center of court was minimal and it took me less than ten minutes to get there. Dimitri was standing with his back to me in the middle of the square.

Sneaking up behind him, I wrapped my arms around him and whispered in his ear, as seductively as I could, "So what's the big surprise?"

Dimitri chuckled and turned around so he was facing me. His eyes widened at my clothing choice and now he laughed outright. Dimitri scanned my clothing again and raised an eyebrow, "What exactly do you think I had planned?"

I shrugged my shoulders as Dimitri wrapped his hand in mine, my mind whirring with our plans for the day. Dimitri began to lead me across the square, "Well, I'm not sure but I'm going to look hot doing it now."

Dimitri looked down at me, "Rose, I was going to take you training today."

I tried to not show my disappointment. Training. I needed to get into shape but, I didn't exactly expect Dimitri to make a day of it. Regardless, the training is necessary and at least it will give me more time to spend with Dimitri. Smiling up at him, I formulated a plan in my head. Tonight, I will get what I want. Dimitri has held out on me for too long.

I threw on an extra pair of sweats and a sports bra that were sitting around. Dimitri and I set up mats and I turned on some music. Before sparring with Dimitri, we stretched and he gave me plenty of opportunities to feign chest pain. Though I could still feel the slight pull at my chest, I ignored the pressure. I was ready to show Dimitri I could do anything. I would stop at nothing to get what I want.

With sweat dripping down my skin, I threw another stake at a dummy half way across the room.

Dimitri, sensing my distraction, grabbed me from behind and pinned me on the floor. He put one leg on either side of my hips and released me after holding me for a few seconds. He won, he always wins.

Though his arms weren't holding me to the ground anymore, he was still straddling me. His body so close to mine set my heart racing. I pulled his head down to mine and kissed him. He tasted like salt and something a little sweeter, like spearmint. I pulled his body closer to mine so all parts of his body were pressing against me. I could feel a growing bulge in his own sweatpants.

I moved so now I was on top of him. Slowly, I pushed my hands firmly against his shoulders and whispered in his ear, "Now I got you."

Dimitri chuckled and I could feel his breath on my collarbone. His exasperated sigh came next, "Rose, what am I going to do with you?"

I pulled back from him, "Anything you want." I smiled at him and rolled onto the balls of my feet to stand up. I could feel Dimitri's eyes follow me as I made my way across the gym floor.

I picked up another stake, shoving it into the "heart" of a dummy. I looked back to Dimitri, "Well, aren't you going to come help me put this stuff up? I want to take a nice, warm shower. Maybe you'd like to join me?" Dimitri stood up, clearly amused by my eagerness.

We packed up the gym relatively quickly. Making our way back to our apartment, Dimitri and I went as fast as we could without running through the middle of court. The adrenaline was pumping through my veins and my excitement outweighed any of my other thoughts.

Once inside our bedroom, Dimitri grabbed my arm and pulled me into an embrace. His lips touched mine again for a heated moment and he pushed me up against the wall. Pressing his lips onto mine with a feverish passion, he freed my hair of its hairband and let it flow down my back. Dimitri's hands wrapped in my hair and he pulled me close again, taking me again for the first time in three weeks.

**You guys are awesome! I'm still not sure where I'm going with this story….so, let me know if you want somethin****g to happen in a PM or a review****! S****orry it's a little****short, but it shouldn't take this long to update next time****.**** You should see it up within a week!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I hope you didn't get too excited that there's another chapter, but I feel obligated to tell you how terrible of a person I am. So, we started doing rehearsals for the summer musical, HAIRSPRAY :D, and I honestly don't have time to write. I'm going to continue this when I'm done with the final performances. So that's my little disclaimer, sorry if I tricked you (not that anyone's that interested :D) The musical should be over by the middle of June. Wish me luck and I should be posting frequently over the summer!


End file.
